


Soulmates (Loki fanfic soulmate au)

by Elephteria



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dream Soulmates, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Romance, Soulmates, maybe a little bit of angst if i feel like it, soul-pairs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28029684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elephteria/pseuds/Elephteria
Summary: In a world where you can meet your soulmate in your dreams, the reader feels hopeless as she has never met her soulmate in her dreams. What will happen when she finds out that the reason she's never met her soulmate before is because they are a universe away from each other?----------------Disclaimer: I don't own any of the marvel characters. Only y/n.This work is on wattpad and webnovel with the same title.Wattpad un: Elephteria_Webnovel un: AlixClementine
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 11
Kudos: 106





	1. 01

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first fanfic ever so bear with me. This will not be exactly the same storyline as the marvel one and I might change something here and there so don't be too surprised. And English is not my first language so I might make some mistakes. Please do inform me if I do, thank you and I hope you enjoy the story!

"Please come again!" you said as you slightly bow down to the customer in front of you. You are currently in your saleslady job. It was one of the 5 part-times you work to survive in college since you were an orphan and were abandoned by your parents in front of a church which later on became your home. Yes, you grew up in a church but after being molested a few times by a couple of priests, you managed to get out of that shithole and decided to work to survive. So here you are, working 5 part-times a week to try and pay off your student loans and other necessities in life.

"Hey, have you heard? The new avengers' movie is coming out" your friend, (f/n) said. You look at her with a surprised face.

"Really? Maybe I should go watch it when it releases" you said, thinking about what will happen in the new movie. You didn't watch the last movie that was supposedly about Thor but your friend was kind enough to explain it to you when she watched it so you kind of got the idea of what had happened.

"So? You're going to watch it with me?" Your friend asked, making sure you were coming with her.

"Sure," you said and nodded as a reply which made your friend squeal in joy.

Your part-time ended and it was time for you to return to your home, well, at least you call it home but really, it was barely even a room. Yes, you live in poverty but at least you were surviving and actually breathing. It was better than being dead, which is something your parents probably hoped for when they left you in that church full of pedophiles.

You placed your bag on top of the bedside table and sat down on the bed while your wall was only a foot away from you. You exhaled heavily and raised your head before closing your eyes, something you got used to doing ever since you found out about soulmates. You found out about them when one of the nuns had told you about the legend of soulmates.

The legend stated that back then, two souls resided in one body and some of the souls weren't happy with their pair so they would often fight which would harm the body that they reside in, so to teach them a lesson, God took one of each pair that resided in a body and made them a new one to teach them a lesson. God said that they could only feel whole again when they meet the other person where their soul-pair resided in. However, God became merciful and he gave the soul-pairs the ability to meet each other through dreams until they meet in real life. That's what the legend said but what the nun told you was probably incorrect and full of misinformation since she is a nun and she is loyal to her God. You used to believe in God when you were but a tiny child but when the other priests started doing unholy acts to you, you realized that God is not that merciful to save you from the priests that keep on harming you that resulted in you being terrified of old bald men as you grew up.

You sigh again, trying to feel your soulmate if you even have one. Ever since you were a kid, you never met your soulmate in your dreams, no matter how hard you tried to search for them in your sleep. It's only just darkness and loneliness. Great, one more thing to be angry to the world about. You were an orphan, you were raped by people who you thought should have been your parental figure, you probably have no soulmate, and then you have thousands of debt in college. What more could life give you? Honestly, it all is just so unfair. You've got all the unluckiness in the world, don't you?

You slowly calm down from your rage and then ended up falling asleep while still in your work clothes.

The next morning, you start to get ready to watch Avengers: Infinity War with your friend. Both of you went to the mall and bought your tickets. You didn't bother to buy snacks since you wanted to save up money and snacks from the mall are honestly very expensive. But your friend was kind enough to share her's which made you think that you got lucky at one thing in life.

The movie started and the entire theater got silent as they anticipate what will happen in the film. You take a bite of the popcorn that your friend offered you as you got to the part where Thanos asked Loki about the tesseract. You hear your own pulse ringing in your ear as you fear what happens next. You gasp silently, with your hand covering your mouth from shock as you saw Thanos pierce Loki in the chest. Your pulse got even louder and you notice that you were having a panic attack. Something that only happens when you were in one of your 'episodes' because of trauma from a young age.

Your tears started to fall as all of the other people in the theater while you all watch Loki, a favorite of the fandom die in the spaceship. You clutched your chest, as you tried to calm yourself. The moment Loki's death scene was over, you were able to catch your breath and focus on watching the entire movie.

"Are you alright? You were crying too much when we got to the Loki part" your friend asked after the movie was over.

You nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine," you said with a fake smile that you were able to pull off perfectly that other people thought you really are.

"Well, I didn't even know that Peter was gonna die! The whole fandom is gonna mourn for this for a few weeks, maybe even months!" your friend said. You thought again about Loki's death which made you immediately sad as you tried hard to fight back the tears. You didn't even know why you were too sad. He was just a fictional character after all.

You got to your home and sat down on the bed, not able to get Loki's death out of your mind. Your tears started to fall again which you let them. You didn't even know why you were sad. He was a fictional character for god's sake! A figment of someone's imagination! Sure, he was your comfort character because you both have the same amount of trauma, but still!

His death wasn't even fair. He got brainwashed. His mother got killed. He finds out that he was adopted and not even Asgardian and then he thought that he was a monster simply because he was from another race and then he had to kill his father and then he was hated everywhere he went! He didn't even have someone! Or a friend! His life was simply unfair and he was clearly misunderstood!

You exhaled angrily as you wipe your tears, wrapping yourself in your thin blanket without even changing out of your clothes. You slowly succumb to sleep as you thought about Loki, extremely saddened about his death.


	2. 02

You open your eyes, fully expecting to see the yellow moldy wall that was a foot away from your face but instead you woke up to see a rabbit. That's right, a rabbit. Something you wouldn't see every day.

You jolt up from the shock, instantly looking around your surroundings. You were clearly in a forest, which made you fear that you were kidnapped in your sleep. You slowly got up, wary that your kidnappers are nearby. When you were sure that no one was in that forest with you, you decided to walk to find some clue about where you are.

A few minutes later, you find yourself at what looks like the edge of the forest. Just when you were about to take another step, someone grabbed your shoulder which made you flinch. You turned to see...Captain America?! Or maybe someone who looked like him that was cosplaying him? Either way, another weird thing that you don't see every day.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" the man asked you without removing his hand that rested on your shoulders. You bent a little bit to make him remove his hand before answering his questions.

"I'm (y/n) (l/n), and I don't know what I'm doing here, I just woke up in this forest," you said with a bit of mistrust in your eyes.

Before the man could say another word, another man landed behind Captain America and it was another man you did not expect to see. Iron Man walked towards Captain America and removed his mask to show his face which made you gasp. It was Robert Downey Jr. "Cap, we need you-who's this?" Robert asked.

You laughed loudly which surprised the two. "This must be a prank, right? You all had me in the first half, I'm not gonna lie. You can all stop now, I already know what's going on" you said while dying of laughter.

"What?" Robert asked confusion on his face that made you applaud his good acting skills.

"Are we on Jimmy Kimmel? Hello? You can go out now, I know what's going on here. You made me laugh already. I haven't laughed this hard in years" you said again, hoping to see the filming crew come out and laugh with you but you didn't.

"Is she okay? I think you might've encountered someone missing a few gears in the head" Robert said.

"I think she's just a little shaken up. Why don't we bring her to the avenger's tower?" Captain America suggested.

"I'm not gonna bring someone crazy in my tower!" Robert said which made you scoff.

"What the fuck is going on?" you asked again as you slowly feel your pulse getting loud. You were yet again, having another panic attack.

You clutched your chest as you try to breathe as well as calm yourself to somehow stop your panic attack. Great, not only did you have two panic attacks in two days but you're also stuck in a very weird situation that you didn't know how to get out of. You feel your pulse in your head which made you very nauseous and before you knew it, you lost consciousness just right after Captain America called your name.

You slowly walk through the darkness. You didn't have a destination however, you kept on walking. You didn't know why it was very dark in your surroundings but you knew that it was a little different than your usual dreams. Suddenly, you notice a green light just a few feet away from you. You walk towards it and you notice that it was a child crying. You kneel down in front of him and wrapped your arms around him while gently stroking his raven hair, trying to somehow comfort the child as you knew what it was like to feel hopeless and do not have someone to tell you that it was all going to be alright.

The child notices your presence and lifted his hands away from his eyes to reveal a beautiful green, the color of the forest. Before the child could say anything, you woke up from your dream.

You suddenly jolt up from the bed you were laying in. You immediately notice the shocked faces around your bed. Scarlett Johansson, Mark Ruffalo, Robert Downey Jr., Chris Evans, Jeremy Renner, and even Chris Hemsworth? What the hell is going on? You already knew about the prank so why do they keep acting as if they really are the Avengers.

"So you're awake, miss (y/n)" Chris Evans was the first one to say something to you.

"Uh, yes. But I'm just a bit curious, why are you all acting as if you really are the avengers? I mean, I already know that all of this is a prank so you can stop now. No need to act anymore. The filming crew can come out now!" You said, shouting the last line to make sure the filming crew could hear you.

"Told you," Robert said as if proving something to the rest of the people.

Chris Evans threw a look at Robert before looking at you again. "Sorry about him. Do you know where you currently are?" he asked.

You slowly shook your head. "You are currently in the Avenger's tower," Chris Hemsworth said, answering for Chris Evans. Your brows furrowed in surprise. You look outside the big window and decided to get out of bed and walk towards the window to see where you were. You notice Scarlett move towards you as if she were wary that you were about to escape but you didn't care. You were somewhere you didn't know with a bunch of actors acting as if they really were some superheroes and it was enough to make you alarmed. You look out the window, with your hands on the glass. You have a shocked expression on your face as you feel a whirlpool of emotions take over your body. What the actual fuck. You really were in the fucking Avengers tower. What happened? The last time you checked, superheroes weren't real, unless...no, that can't be, did you somehow transfer to another universe? You suddenly felt dizzy as you somehow barely process the information in your brain. You stagger forward as you once again fainted.


	3. 03

You open your eyes with the darkness of the room where you're staying envelops you. You didn't have another weird dream about a child wrapped in green light. You exhaled loudly, not knowing what to do now that you're in another universe where superheroes exist. You didn't know where to go, what to do, and do you even exist in this universe? What if you didn't? What if you did? What would you say to your alternate self? You sighed again, not noticing that Chris Hemsworth, or Thor, was beside you, tasked with guarding you while you sleep so you wouldn't be able to escape if you were an enemy.

"That's quite the heavy sigh, Lady (y/n)" he said which made you flinch in surprise, totally not expecting someone to be in the room with you.

"Oh, sorry, uh, Thor-right?" you said. You offered your hand to him, trying to erase his first impression of you being crazy now that you somehow have a grasp of your situation.

"I'm (y/n)" Thor gratefully shook your hand.

"Nice to meet you, Lady (y/n)" Thor said with a smile. "I see you are finally calming down" he added which made you pink with embarrassment.

"Sorry about that, I just finally realized what kind of situation I'm in," you said as you scratch your head awkwardly.

"If you don't mind me asking, what year is it? Currently?" you asked, trying to see which Avengers movie you currently are.

"It is currently 2013 in Midgard" Thor replied with a confused face but didn't question why you asked such an obvious thing.

You curse under your breath silently. You were 4 years back in the past. Well, another thing to add now that you are completely in another universe. You sighed again, not able to stop yourself from letting a loud exhale because of stress. Thor took notice of your reaction and he decided to ask.

"Is that a bad thing?" he said.

You looked at him with a sympathetic smile before asking another thing again. "Wait, is Loki alive? Is he okay? Did the battle of New York happen yet?" you asked to which Thor look surprised to see you asking about the well-being of his brother that supposedly tried to take over Midgard.

"Uh, yes, he's alright. New York already happened and he is currently being held in Asgard as our father had planned to" Thor explained.

"Wait, is he going to be imprisoned? But it wasn't his fault, you have to understand!" you said, trying to somehow protect your comfort character.

"How do you-" before Thor could say anything, you called on Jarvis.

"Jarvis! Call everyone in here! Tell them I'm going to explain my situation" you shouted, not used to talking to an AI.

"Alright, Ms. (y/n)" Jarvis replied in a monotonous tone.

A few minutes later, all the current Avengers came inside the door, not expecting to have been called by someone that they had rescued. Natasha held a suspicious stare at you which you had already expected and the rest all had a curious glance as to what you were about to say.

"Hey Barmy, I didn't know you knew how to use Jarvis," Tony said, giving you a nickname as he does to all the Avengers.

You ignored his comment, clearing your throat as you expect it to be a long discussion. "Uh, can you all sit? You all look really awkward standing there. Plus, I think this is going to be a long talk" you suggested. Cap walked to the long couch in your room and sat down, followed by Dr. Banner and also Tony. Thor remained seated in the chair beside your bed while Clint and Natasha stayed standing at the end of your bed. Okay, they didn't want to sit and probably thinks you're an enemy but that's okay, you will let them know that you are from another parallel universe where they are actors.

"Um, so the day before, I was with my friend at the theater and we watched the Avengers: Infinity War which I'm not going to tell you all what will happen right now because that's going to take longer. So we watch the movie where you all starred in except it was just a movie and you all were just actors and the Avengers was just made up by someone named Stan Lee who the fandom considers to be a genius but that's beside the point. So something bad happened and someone dies and the whole theater cried including me and then I went home and then I slept thinking about that one character because he's my comfort character and then I wake up to find myself in the forest where you found me. I thought I was kidnapped at first but then who would kidnap me? I mean, I'm not exactly the ideal person to be kidnapped and then I decided to walk and find some clue about where I was because I also thought I might have sleepwalked or something you know and then Mr. Rogers found me and then I fainted because I had a panic attack, even though I only have panic attacks sometimes" you finally ended. The room was silent which made you slightly nervous but you look around to see if they gave you some kind of reaction.

"So, what does that mean?" Natasha asked, completely astounded by your abilities to explain things.

"No, I get it, you mean that you're from another universe right? Where we are actors and there are no superheroes and then you somehow find yourself in this universe without knowing how or why you came here, right?" Dr. Banner, the only person who somehow understood your story said.

"Oh, of course, Banner's the only person to understand Barmy's story-telling," Tony said.

"What? She explained it pretty clear to me" Dr. Banner said.

"Okay, so Barmy, here is from another universe. She doesn't know how she came here or why. Do you have some proof that you're from another universe, Barmy?" Tony asked you which, to be honest, slightly made you nervous.

"Um, I don't really have something with me but you all can try to find information about me and there's either nothing at all or I have an alternate self in here," you said.

"How do we know you're not someone from HYDRA?" Natasha asked with a hint of a Russian accent in her voice.

"Um, well, for instance, I know about the Red Room," you said, looking at Natasha in the eyes, trying to be brave even though she intimidated you so much. Natasha tried to look unbothered but was quite shocked to see you mention something she hadn't heard in a while.

"Okay, so she's from another universe," Natasha said, choosing not to say anything due to the fear that you might say something more about her.

"Woah, Woah, why are you suddenly on her side?" Tony asked shocked that it was easy for you to turn Natasha to your side.

"Because I know about the cave, Iron boy," you said to Tony with a smug look on your face.

"Okay then, so we now know that you're someone from another universe," Tony said, choosing not to taunt you anymore.

"Okay then, since you don't know anyone here, you will stay here until we can find a way for you to return. If we can find a way" Tony said, eyeing Banner to which Banner nodded.

"Alright, but I'm not sure if I want to return," you said suddenly looking shy as you admitted your feelings on the whole 'in another universe' situation.

"What why? Don't you have someone you will miss in your universe?" Banner asked you.

"Not really, I don't have a family, I think they're all dead or somewhere, anyway, they don't want me. And then I only have one friend who would wonder where I went but that doesn't really matter. She will eventually get over me and move on with her life so I don't really wanna go back" you said as you look at your hands.

"Well, if you don't wanna go back, then don't. You are free to stay here for as long as you want" Tony said as he stood up.

"Really? But what about my identity? What if I have an alternate self in here?" you asked, slightly surprised that he agreed so easily.

"Well, we'll take care of that, don't worry" Tony replied.

"Oh, if I do happen to have an alternate self? Could I see her? I mean, I don't have to talk to her. I just wanna see what kind of life she lives in this universe" you said with hopeful eyes. You had wanted to see if your parents are with you and didn't throw you away in this universe. If your other self had grown up normally without any big traumas in her life.

"Alright, Barmy," Tony said while nodding.

You laughed at the nickname that he gave you. "What does Barmy mean anyway?" you asked.

"Ask Jarvis" he simply said and walked out of the room you were staying at.

"Will this be my room while I stay here?" you asked, turning to Thor.

Thor nodded. "Yes, this is where you will be staying at," he said.

You exhaled loudly, now that you are finally done explaining your situation to the Avengers. You turn your gaze to where Banner and Steve were sitting at and you almost squeal when you realize that you are in front of THE Avengers! The real superheroes that you looked up to when you were growing up. You looked at Natasha with heart eyes, ever since you saw her in the first Avengers movie, you had a huge crush on her and you idolized her so much.

"What?" Natasha asked, feeling awkward that you were staring at her.

You wipe off your nonexistent tears. "I just. I'm a fan, okay. I can't believe you all are real and are standing here with me right in this very moment" you said as you looked at each one of them.

"This feels like a dream and one I don't want to wake up from" you silently whispered to yourself.

You looked at Thor again and you notice the Mjolnir that was placed on the bedside table beside Thor. "Oh my god, is that the real Mjolnir? Can I touch it?" Thor nodded and you stood up and lifted the Mjolnir without any thought.

"Woah! This is lighter than I thought" you commented as you turn the Mjolnir around and marveled at its sight. You looked at Thor and his eyes were so wide it looked as if his eyeballs were about to fall off.

"What?" you asked and then remembered something about the legendary hammer. "Oh! Wait! Does that mean I get to be Asgard's new king?" you asked Thor but he was too shocked to say anything, only returning his gaze to his hammer and back to you.

"Perhaps I should replace Odin" you teased him and he blinked a few times. You finally let out a laugh. "I'm just kidding, Thor," you said and placed the hammer back to the table.

"Anyway, I'm kinda hungry, do you all know where the kitchen is?" you asked the remaining Avengers that were staying in your room.

"I'll show you" Steve offered.

"Thank you, Mr. Rogers," you said.

"Please, call me, Steve, or Cap, whichever you prefer," Cap said.

"Alright, Cap"


	4. 04

I glance around my dreamscape. It was a beautiful sight and you had no idea why it suddenly changed from complete darkness to something so gorgeous. You walk around, feeling the grass beneath your feet as you were wearing your pajamas. There was a huge waterfall beside you which caused droplets of water to tickle your face. There was a wisteria tree in the middle of the place and a bunch of wild flowers covered the ground. You walk towards the tree and stopped when you saw that a child was sitting underneath it, his head resting against the trunk. You walk towards the child. You were curious. You've never seen another person in your dreams no matter how weird they were.

"Hi" you greeted the child. His eyes flutter open, revealing soft emerald irises. They were beautiful, much more beautiful than anything you've ever seen and you immediately knew, that the child in front of you was your soulmate. And you knew that he was the same child that you've seen crying in your dream when you first arrived at the Avengers tower.

"I can't believe this," you said, laughing at another dreadful situation.

The child only stared at you, not saying anything, waiting for you to continue. "I can't believe my soulmate is a child," you said, sitting down beside him. He smirked as if you said something amusing.

"You'll be surprised if you see me in real life. I am quite charming" the child said, and you saw the hint of maturity in his eyes.

You snorted at him. "I'm not sure if I can find a child charming," you said.

"I am not a child. I am in fact over 1,000 years old" he said.

"Then why do you look like a child?" you asked, looking at his eyes.

"I'm not sure if you would be too fond of my adult form," he said and you caught fear in his eyes for a second before he hid it.

"Why? Are you someone bad?" you asked, not knowing why he was so afraid to show his true self.

He smiled bitterly. "Well, I'm not really the kindest person out there. That would have to be my brother" he said, his voice revealing adoration as he mentioned his brother.

"You can't be that bad," you said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

He looks at you, with curiosity, as if you were a new specimen he has never seen before. "Tell me about yourself" he softly requested.

"Well, I'm (y/n) (l/n). I love the color (f/c). My favorite food is (f/f). I'm an orphan and I was abandoned in front of a church by my parents when I was only a baby. I grew up in that same church but I wasn't treated in the nicest way so I left when I was able to. I worked 5 part-time jobs in college to be able to fend for myself. I have one close friend and...yeah, that's basically it" you said, with a bright smile on your face.

Your soulmate stared at you for a few seconds, his eyes were filled with concern. You were strange to him, and he didn't know how you were able to show such an endearing smile after telling him how bad your life was. He thought for another second before he asked.

"May I?" he said, his palm laid out for you to take. You looked at it before shifting your gaze to him as if asking what he was about to do. He didn't say anything and only waited for you to rest your palm on his.

You slowly held out your hand and placed it on top of his. You notice him close his eyes, concentrating on something. You waited and felt slight heaviness from your head but it wasn't enough to make you complain. It only felt as if a small book was placed on your head which wasn't uncomfortable or anything. Your soulmate opened his eyes and you saw the sadness and pain in them, and somehow you knew they were directed to you.

"What did you do?" you calmly asked. Your soulmate didn't answer and only rested his small hands on your cheek.

"I'm sorry it took me so long to find you. You should not have suffered from all of that. I'm sorry, my love" he said, and you swore you almost saw him tear up.

You smiled. "I didn't know you could see people's memories" he returned your smile.

"Oh, I could do a lot more than see their memories," he said and you notice his hands that were resting on your cheek fading away.

"Our time is almost up," you said, feeling a sudden sorrow take over your body and your soulmate seemed to notice as well.

"Do not worry, we will see each other again" he said, before placing a kiss on your forehead which made you feel a bit weird considering he was in child-form.

"Till next time?" you said with a smile.

"Till next time" your soulmate repeated with an encouraging tone.

Your eyes fluttered open and you saw the closed television in front of you. You notice a blanket wrapped around you. You must've fallen asleep while watching a movie and you were thankful for your other housemates to have been kind enough to turn off the television for you. And as well as wrapping you in a blanket. It had been a week ever since you first arrived in the Marvel universe and you're somehow slowly getting adjusted to the ways in this world. You also are becoming friends with the Avengers, thankful that they were putting effort into getting to know you.

You checked the clock on the wall and notice that it was 6 am in the morning and the sun has just risen. You stood up and stretched your arms, groaning loudly, knowing that you were the first person to have awaken. You recalled the events from your dreams as you had finally met your soulmate after 21 years while heading to the kitchen to cook breakfast for the whole team, feeling the need to do something for them in return for letting you stay.

You suddenly remember your soulmate's expression when he had looked into your memories. He looked very pained and somehow you feel like he was blaming himself for not being able to find and protect you sooner but you knew that it would have been impossible for him to go to a completely different universe, no matter how powerful he could have been. Plus, you could care less about what happened to you. You had just met your soulmate. YOUR soulmate! You thought that you didn't have one. But it turns out he was just in another universe. You thank the Gods for letting you meet him and talk to him, even though you have stopped believing in such things.

You transferred the cooked breakfast in plates. You didn't know what breakfast the team preferred to eat so you cooked a little bit of everything which turned out to be too much. "Oh well, I'm sure Thor would be glad to eat everything if there are leftovers" you whispered to yourself.

Just after you placed the plate on the dining table, Cap came in, covered in sweat. It seemed that he had just finished his morning training. "You woke up quite early today," he said.

"Good morning to you too, Cap" you greeted him with a smile.

He sat down at the table, marveling at the quantity of food in front of him. "I don't think I will be able to finish all this," he said which made you laugh.

"It's not only for you, it's for the whole team. I didn't know what you all eat at breakfast so I just cooked a little bit of everything" you said, sitting down in front of him.

"I don't think the whole team could finish this" he replied as he picked up the fork.

"Thor can" you replied with a smirk.

"What about me?" just as if he could feel someone talking about him, Thor walked into the kitchen. "Breakfast!" he exclaimed loudly as he sat down beside you.

"Jarvis! Please call everyone before Thor eats everything in here" Cap said in a polite manner as if he wasn't talking to an AI.

Thor ignored Cap's remark and just started eating. A few minutes later, Nat, Tony, and Clint all came to the kitchen. "Ooh, that's a lot of food," Tony said.

"Not really. In Asgard, we eat a lot more, especially in breakfasts" Thor said watching the three take their places.

"Where's Dr. Banner?" you asked Nat.

"He usually doesn't eat breakfast since he always gets up late so I think we should leave food for him to eat. He has a very unhealthy diet" the woman said, placing a piece of fried egg in her mouth. You nodded, standing up and taking a plate from the drawer and filling it with food for the sleeping doctor.

"Well, how kind of you, Barmy" Tony commented.

"It's the least I could do. You all have been very kind to me these days" you said with a small smile.

"Oh, but don't expect me to cook breakfast every day. I am rarely awake this early. This is one of those rare days" you added, knowing you wouldn't be able to always wake up early.


	5. 05

You looked at the Avengers while they eat before directing your gaze to Tony. “Hey, iron boy” you called and he looked at you.

“Does Nick Fury know I’m here?” you asked and suddenly the mood changed in the kitchen. Tony shifted on his seat, clearing his throat as if he choked on something as he looks at the other Avengers.

“No, not yet. He’s not our boss so why do we have to tell him?” Tony said with irritation in his tone.

Nat glared at the man before turning to you. “Technically, he is our boss. He started this whole Avenger thing anyway. We figured he wouldn’t be too happy about someone without any special abilities staying in the tower so we still haven’t told him” you kinda felt hurt at the ‘no special abilities’ part but you ignored it and let out a laugh.

“Well, knowing him, you all should tell him soon. He would be furious if he happens to find out that you all are keeping me a secret and then he’ll kick me out and the-“ before you could finish your sentence, Cap cut you off.

“Don’t worry, we will tell him soon. And we won’t let anything happen to you, kid” he said as he smiled and reached out his arm to ruffle your hair.

You smiled with gratitude. “Thanks, cap”

“What about me? No thank you at all? And this is my tower you’re living at?” Tony said in a sulky manner to which you rolled your eyes.

“Thank you, too, I guess,” you said and laughed at him.

Living with the Avengers was more fun than you could ever hope for. You had only seen their bond on the screen and to see them in person and be a part of that bond was amazing. Even though you’ve only been at the tower for a week, you felt like you were a part of the family, special abilities or not.

“Are you even sure you have no abilities, Lady (y/n)?” Thor asked after he swallowed his food. “I mean, you somehow ended up in this universe without any knowledge about how you managed to do it. What if it was your own doing? What if you lost control of your power or something?” he added.

Did you have some powers or anything? You didn’t want to get your hopes up but the thought of you having some sort of special abilities made your pulse quicken. You wanted it to be the case. You wanted to be special. To have some sort of powers and to be a part of the Avengers. You didn’t want to expect something and be disappointed later on but deep inside yourself you really hoped it was the case.

“I hope so. Then maybe Mr. fury wouldn’t kick me out if he finds out” you said with a bright smile that warmed the other Avengers’ heart. “Or maybe someone made a mistake and transferred me to the universe where I was supposed to be in the first place” you added.

“What do you mean?” Thor asked.

“Well, you know how we can meet our soulmate in our dreams right? I couldn’t meet mine for the last 21 years of my life unless they didn’t sleep for 21 years, so naturally, I just assumed I didn’t have one and somehow, when I first got here, I saw him in my dreams, so I’m saying maybe something went wrong with whoever controls this universe thing and he made a mistake and then brought me here as a gift or as an apology for the error that he made” you explained in one breath which made you drink water immediately after.

The Avengers all blinked a few times after your explanation. It was Thor who spoke first. “You have quite the imagination, Lady (y/n)” he said and laughed heartily.

“Well, I am a literature major, so, it is a requirement,” you said and laughed alongside him. “What if I’m some powerful being after all? I mean I was able to lift the Mjolnir and it was lighter than I thought” you said.

“Yes, well, perhaps you were deemed worthy by it,” Thor said.

“What? You were able to lift that thing?” Tony interrupted and you smirked at him.

“Yes, I was able to lift it. And you didn’t because you are not worthy enough, iron boy” you replied teasingly which made Tony scoff.

“If someone here is the worthiest, it is me, barmy” He stood up, looking at Thor. “where is that hammer? There must be some kind of cheat. Like a fingerprint scanner?” he said which Thor laughed at.

“I have no idea what those words are but please, feel free to try,” Thor said and winked at you which made you giggle.

Tony walked away before the remaining team burst into laughter. “Oh my god, he’s even more egotistical than in the movies,” you said, wiping a tear.

“I’d love to watch those movies,” Clint said, smiling.

“Oh, I think you’d love it. Everything is really cool, and the actor who plays Loki is so handsome!” you said with a dreamy look on your face, remembering Tom Hiddleston, a favorite actor of yours.

“Is that why he has a fan base?” Nat asked. Although they still weren’t fond of the idea of Loki, they showed interest in what he was like in the movies and would often ask you something whenever you mentioned him.

“Yeah, and also because of his unpredictable character” you explained.

“Maybe you can meet my brother after the trial is over, Lady (y/n)” Thor said suggestively. Your eyes shone in excitement. Meeting Loki was one of your dreams! You would love to meet him someday and maybe give him a hug cause the man really needed one.

“I hope they won’t imprison him for eternity. It wasn’t entirely his fault. What happened in New York” you said.

“I know, Lady (Y/n), but he was still partly to blame for it. Since so many Midgardians died that day” Thor said and gently patted you in the back as an act of comfort.

“I know, I just hope they would somehow go easy on him,” you said.

“If it helps you feel better, I’ll take my brother in here the moment his trial is over. Maybe my father will allow it” Thor said to which you scoffed at.

“No offense, Thor but I don’t like your father and I don’t think he would be generous enough to allow such a thing,” you said, picking your plate up to wash the dishes.

“Why? What do you mean?” Thor asked.

You bit your tongue, it was in no way your business to tell Thor about Loki’s origins. “Never mind,” you said and headed to the sink to wash the dishes.


	6. 06

You sip your tea while sitting in a chair that you brought yourself as you watch Nat and Clint train in the training room. Nat had Clint in a leg lock which made Clint grunt in pain. You cringe at the sight. It looked painful and you were sure to never challenge Nat in a duel. Not like you knew how to fight at all. You've never trained in self-defense before which made you slightly worry about yourself now that you were somewhere that is usually attacked by aliens or Nazis.  
  
"Break!" Clint said, and Nat lets go of his leg. They both stood up and walked towards you, where their towels and bottles of water were.  
  
"Nice job, you almost got out of that leg lock Clint! Try again" you said, raising your hands for a thumbs up, as you talk like some sort of coach even though you have no knowledge about self-defense at all.  
  
Clint laughed at your pretentiousness. "Thanks, I will get out of that leg lock later," he said, rubbing your head.  
  
"By the way, what does your soulmate look like?" Nat, suddenly asking about a different topic as she wipes her sweat.  
  
"What?" you asked, turning your head to her.  
  
"You've seen your soulmate in your dreams, right? What does he look like?" she asked again.  
  
"I'm not too sure. He never shows his true form to me. He always looks like a child" you said and Nat looked a little surprised.  
  
"You can do that?" she asked and you nodded.  
  
"Apparently, he can. And he can also see my memories!" you said.  
  
"He must be someone with special abilities. I wonder who he could be" Clint said.  
  
"And you, Nat? Who is your soulmate?" you asked which made the two avengers look at each other.  
  
"I don't want to talk about hi-" Nat was cut off by Clint.  
  
"It's Cap," he said. Nat gave him a sharp glare which made you wonder how Clint was still alive.  
  
"What?! Really?! I had no idea! They didn't really focus on your soulmates, the movies, I mean" you said, your (e/c) eyes shone with shock.  
  
"Oh, but the fandom did ship you two together. They thought you both have wonderful chemistry" you said which Nat rolled her eyes  
  
"Chemistry, my ass. He doesn't even want to be with me. He's head over heels with someone from his time" Nat said, and you notice the surge of irritation mixed with sadness coming from her.  
  
You felt sorry for her. You knew about Cap's past and you knew that Peggy was someone irreplaceable in his heart. "Well, you don't necessarily have to be with your soulmate, you know. You could still marry someone" you said, as you stood up to pat her back.  
  
Nat smiled, grateful that you were comforting her. "Thank you," she said.  
  
"No problem, you feel like a big sister to me, you know" you admitted. Nat did feel like your big sister. Someone who you could trust through hardships.  
  
"And you feel like my younger sister," she said and leaned in to give you a kiss on your cheek.  
  
"Aw, how adorable. And I feel like your big brother" Nat glared at Clint.  
  
"You just had to ruin the moment don't you?" You said which made Clint laugh.  
  
"That's right, you don't need to be kind to this guy. He sleeps in the vents" Nat said and you giggled.  
  
"Hey! I do not!" Clint shouted which made you and Nat laugh loudly. Nat looked at you and mouthed, 'he does' which made you cackle even louder.  
  
"I didn't think that was true when Tony told me," you said, wiping away your tears.  
  
"That's because I really don't," Clint said, crossing his arms as he tries to defend himself.  
  
"Ignore him, he's having his daily tantrums. Let's just go and eat lunch" Nat said, her arms wrapped around your shoulders with you giggling at Clint while the two of you walk out of the training room.  
  
After the two of you ate lunch, you both decided to watch a movie. You let Nat pick the movie while you prepare small snacks for the two of you. Cap walked into the kitchen, slightly surprised to see you but greeted you anyway.  
  
"Hello, what are you doing?" he asked before opening the fridge.  
  
"Oh, preparing snacks for Nat and me. We're going to watch a movie" you said and Cap went silent at the sound of Nat's name.  
  
"Oh, that's nice" he replied, before drinking water.

"You're welcome to join us" you offered, hoping to help with their soulmate situation.  
  
"No, thank you" Cap simply said and you didn't push any further, knowing that would just worsen everything. He seemed intent on keeping his distance from Nat.  
  
"Okay then" you lifted the tray with snacks and drinks for Nat and you headed to the door. Cap was about to open it for you when the door opened and Bruce came in, still in his pajamas.  
  
"About time you wake up, doctor underpants," you said with a smile.  
  
Bruce smiled at what you called him. "I saved some breakfast for you, doctor. Nat told me about your unhealthy diet" you said.  
  
"Thank you, really appreciate it," he said and you only smiled at him before leaving the kitchen and returning to the living room to watch the movie with Nat.  
  
"What took you so long?" Nat asked.  
  
"This took me so long," you said and raised the tray of snacks that you brought.  
  
"That looks delicious," Nat said.  
  
You never bought any snacks whenever you watched movies with your friend. You thought it was a waste of money and you had a lot of reasons to conserve your pay from your part-times. So knowing that you are in another universe and you didn't have to worry about money, you wanted to experience eating a lot of snacks, with, of course, limits. Mainly because, Tony would be angry if saw his snacks pantry, empty.  
  
"What's the movie you chose?" You asked.  
  
"Pride and Prejudice," Nat said which made you a little surprised, not expecting that choice from Nat.  
  
"I didn’t know you were quite the romantic, Nat" you commented.  
  
"What? I love this movie" Nat said.

  
"Me too, Nat, me too," you said and Nat started the movie.

“Hey, what are you two up to?” Bruce came into the living room, holding his plate with his breakfast on it.

You and Nat both looked up. “Watching pride and prejudice. What about you?” you said. Bruce raised his eyebrows.

“Ooh, a romance movie. Hope you don’t mind if I join in” he said before sitting beside Nat with his legs crossed.

The movie started. 30 minutes into the movie, Cap came into the living room, quickly noticing Nat whose head was leaned onto Bruce’s shoulders with his arms around her.

“Hey Cap” you greeted and realized his eyes were glued to Nat and Bruce. “Why don’t you join us?” you softly asked. Nat and Bruce were too absorbed into the movie and hadn’t realized that Cap had come in and was staring daggers at them.

“I would love to,” he said and you notice slight contempt in his tone as he sat down beside you, glancing at Nat and Bruce whose eyes remained focused on the television.

An hour into the movie, Nat finally notices Cap. She turns her head to see Steve staring right into her looking a bit irritated? She pretended to not notice him and returned her eyes to the tv.

The movie finally finishes with you unable to focus because of the two soulmates who kept glancing at each other awkwardly while you were seated between them. Bruce got up and stretched his arms, groaning loudly. “That was a good movie. We should do this more often” he said, seeming to be the only person who got to properly watch the movie because of how oblivious he is to his surroundings.

“I agree,” Cap said, also standing up, his eyes not moving away from his soulmate.

Nat finally got annoyed, glaring at Cap with all her might. Cap raised his eyebrows as if saying ‘what?’, pretending he’s doing nothing wrong. You stepped between them before Nat loses her control.

“Nat, let’s go, you said we’re going to do our nails, right?” you said, pulling Nat by her arm.

The two of you went to Nat’s room. Nat locked the door before she releases her anger. “What the fuck is wrong with him?!” she loudly exclaimed.

“I-I don’t know, I’m not very familiar with the animalistic traits of men” you joked, hoping it would somehow make the agent smile and thankfully, it did.

Nat laughed at your joke. “Me too” you smiled. You thought Nat would’ve known why Cap was acting the way he was since she was a trained assassin.

“It looks to me that Cap likes you,” you said, sitting down on Nat’s bed. Nat rolled her eyes.

“After what he said to me? I would punch him and his patriotic ass” she said, sitting down beside you.

You laughed. “He does have a nice patriotic ass” you replied to which Nat raised her eyebrows in surprise.

“You didn’t just say that,” she said, before bursting with laughter.

“What? He does have a nice ass. Everyone in the fandom thinks that” you said in a matter-of-fact tone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chris does have a nice peach im just sayin 🤷♀️


	7. 07

You walk around your dreamscape, realizing that your soulmate was nowhere to be found. An exhale left your lips before you decided to sit down under the wisteria tree. You hugged your legs, with your chin resting on top of them. Your soulmate wasn't in your dream again. It has been a week since you last saw your soulmate and you didn't know why. It would be impossible for them to not sleep for a week unless they're some kind of superhuman.   
  
A few moments later, your soulmate appeared by the bushes in front of you in his child-form. A smile quickly appeared on your lips as you raised your hands to give him a wave. He notices you and gave you a lopsided grin, also waving back as he walks towards you. He sat down, the grin not moving from his lips.   
  
"Hello soulmate," you said, a bright smile on your face, and for a second, you saw warmth in his eyes as he looks at you.   
  
"Hello to you too, soulmate," he said, repeating the name you called him.  
  
You giggled. "So, you finally managed to show yourself today," you said slightly upset with him.   
  
He gave you an apologetic look. "I apologize, I don't need to sleep every night and I live somewhere far" he explained vaguely.  
  
Your eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "What do you mean you don't need to sleep every night? Are you some kind of superhuman?" you asked to which he chuckled.  
  
"Something like that" he answered again in a confusing way which, to be honest, irritated you a lot. But he seemed uncomfortable with sharing his personal information with you and you have no idea why because you are his soulmate. Shouldn't he be comfortable with you?  
  
You sighed loudly. "Ok then, you're not going to answer my questions" your voice held a small amount of annoyance that didn't go unnoticed, however, your soulmate chose to ignore it as he didn't want to argue with you.  
  
"Tell me about yourself then. Just small details about you" you said.  
  
Your soulmate took a deep breath. "Um, I love the color emerald green. I enjoy dressing up even on simple occasions. I do not really have a favorite food. As long as it's good and doesn't have poison in them, I will gladly eat it. I recently found out that I am actually adopted so that was indeed quite a surprise and then I had a disagreement with my adoptive family and then something went wrong so I'm being supervised right now" he said.  
  
You blinked a few times. His story sounds so familiar to you but you couldn't grasp where you heard it from. You shrugged the thought and looked at him. "So we both lived quite a tough life huh?" you said and he gave you a small laugh.  
  
"Makes us quite a pair, doesn't it?" he said.   
  
"This is so weird," you said.  
  
"What?" he asked.   
  
"Makes me feel like I'm flirting with a child. I know you're not but, do you really have to use that form?" you asked.  
  
"Not necessarily," he said and stopped for a second. Slowly, his form started to change to someone very familiar to you.  
  
"Thor?! Really? Him? Are you a fan?" you teased and he rolled his eyes in return.  
  
"Hardly, do you not like this either?" he asked and you shook your head.  
  
"He's like a brother to me. It would feel awkward since I see him every day" you said. His eyes widened and you didn't know why he seemed so surprised.   
  
"You are familiar with him? And why do you see him every day?" he asked which made you confused since he saw your memories the last time you two met.   
  
"Didn't you see my memories?" you asked, confused.   
  
"I only saw your childhood. It would take a toll on you if I were to see all of your memories. I didn't want to harm you in any way so I only saw what you told me" he explained which made you remember what you felt when he was looking into your memories. So that feeling was him trying his best not to harm me.  
  
You smiled unconsciously before looking at Thor's stupid face. You laughed. "This is ridiculous, please change back to your child self. I don't want to look at Thor's face right now" you said which somehow amused your soulmate. He smirked before changing back to his child form.   
  
"Mind telling me why you see my b- Thor every day?" he asked, almost slipping with his words.   
  
"I live with the Avengers" you replied. He raised his eyebrows.   
  
"You are one of them?" he asked which made you laugh a little.  
  
"No, no, I'm not. I wish I was though" you said and stopped for a moment before continuing "Cap- Steve Rogers and Tony Stark found me in a forest somewhere and I fainted after having a panic attack and they brought me to the Avengers Tower and I've been living there for a week now" you explained.  
  
He looked a bit concerned when he heard that you fainted but chose to ask a different thing. "Why were you in a forest?" he asked.   
  
"Would you believe me if I were to tell you I am originally from a parallel universe where superheroes don’t exist?" you asked. Your soulmate thinks for a few seconds.   
  
"That is possible. Is that why I have never seen you in my dreams before?" he asked.   
  
You nodded. "yup, and I also thought I didn't have a soulmate you know. But turns out you're just in another universe which is a bit unfair if you ask me. I mean, how could we possibly see each other? But here we are, I guess" you said and your soulmate chuckled.   
  
Both of you went silent for a few seconds before he asked again. "What is your universe like?"   
  
"It's not really that great compared to this. No superheroes, no exciting events happening. Oh but aliens who want to invade your earth is not really that exciting but hey, still better than my universe" you notice your soulmate swallow when you said the thing about aliens wanting to invade earth but chose to ignore it and continued with your story.  
  
"Anyway, in my universe, the Avengers are a thing, but they are fictional. They have comics or movies about them so I still kinda have an idea of what's happening in here. Although in my universe, it is the year 2017, so I kinda went back to the past but that's okay" you took a deep breath again before continuing.  
  
"So my friend and I went to the theater to watch the latest movie about the avengers and my favorite character dies which I cried about, actually everyone in the theater cried since he was loved by the fans and then I went home and then I fell asleep and then I woke up in some forest in this universe, the end," you said.   
  
Your soulmate blinked a few times. He didn't know what a movie or a comic was but refused to ask as it could reveal that he might not be from the earth which is something he is avoiding. He decided to ask something about your favorite character.   
  
"And who is this favorite character of yours?" he said.   
  
"It's Loki" you replied shortly and your soulmate raised an eyebrow at your unexpected answer.   
  
"Loki? Really?" he asked which greatly pleased him, knowing you cried about his death rather than focusing on the part that he died.   
  
"Why is everyone so surprised when I say I like him? How could you not? He's just....so...perfect. And I know he's done a lot of bad things but most of them are just fueled by his emotions which was caused by the things that happened to him. I mean, it’s not even that bad, everyone has planned world domination in their mind sometimes. He's just one of the few ones who somehow successfully did it. He deserves to be forgiven but people are just not giving him a chance! And I hate that! And I hate how he just died! Like what kind of life was that! It's not fair! He didn't even experience love or like, have friends who are there for you whenever you have...." you didn't get to finish your sentence as you feel your heartbeat quicken. You grasped your chest, trying to breathe as you curse the gods. Why the fuck were you having a panic attack when you are dreaming. It wasn't even real life! You're not supposed to feel things in your dreams or have panic attacks! What the fuck are the gods thinking! (or in this case, the author lmao)   
  
Loki immediately acted. He grabbed both of your shoulders, trying to calm you down. He wipes your tears as he shushes you. "Hey, follow my breathing," he said, putting his hand on your cheek, making you look into his forest eyes as you did what he said, follow his breathing. "That's right, don't panic. It will only get worse" he calmly said, his voice suddenly changing from a child's to something unrecognizable. It was a man's voice, contrary to what he uses when he usually talks to you and you didn't know how he knew but it calmed you instantly.   
  
"Thank you," you said, finally calming down as your pulse return to its normal state. You gave a tired smile to your soulmate and he smiled back.

“You are most welcome,” he said.

“Does this happen often?” he added with a concerned tone.

“Not really often, mostly once or twice a week when I was still in my original universe, although, it’s been getting a lot worse ever since I came here,” you said.

“Is that what a panic attack is?” he asked which made you confused. How could he know nothing about mental illnesses even if he lives far away? You ignored the thought and answered his question.

“Yes,” you said.

He stopped for a second, seeming to be deep in thought before asking again. “What is the cause of your sickness?” he said.

You silently laughed. The way he spoke was weird and unusual but you thought it was quite charming. “I think you know what the cause is,” you said.

He thinks for a few moments until he realized something. “Is it those people? From that temple?” he asked and you nodded without any words, simply listening to him talk. You like the way he talked, no matter how strange it was. There is just something about his accent that makes you feel like you knew him from somewhere.

“Are they still breathing?” he asked.

“I don’t know. Probably not. I mean, they were quite old when I left that place” you said.

“Pity” he whispered and you didn’t get what he said.

“What was that?” you asked.

“Nothing,” he said and he glanced at your hands which he noticed to be fading away, a sign that your time is up. He looks at you regretfully.

“It is time for you to wake up,” he said, making you look at your hands.

You smiled. “It seems so,” you said.

“When will we meet each other again?” you asked.

Your soulmate gave you a sad smile. “I am not sure. But maybe next time you won’t see me in your dreams” he said which made you wonder.

“What does that mean? Are you coming to see me in real life?” you asked and before he could answer, you woke up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy, i uploaded 2 chapter this time. by the way guys, have you seen the exclusive clips uploaded by marvel about the new movies that are about to come? Especially the loki one? I'm so exciteeeedd AAAAAAA. Are they all filming it at the same time? I honestly have no idea. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it, thanks for reading!! ❤❤


	8. 08

You opened your eyes, greeting the sunlight coming from your window. Your (preferred eye color description) eyes reflected the rays as you get up and fix your bed before doing your hair in a/an (preferred hairstyle). You go to the bathroom and brushed your teeth as well as wash your face before you headed to the kitchen to make yourself a quick breakfast before you go see what the Avengers are up to.

Right when you open the door to the kitchen, you see Nat with a cup of coffee in her hand. You gave her a smile. "Good morning, Nat," you said. 

Nat smiled back before she swallowed the coffee in her mouth. "Morning, (y/n)" she said. 

"Is that all you ate for breakfast?" you asked, worried for her health.

"No, it's just to wake me up. I had a horrible nightmare" she said which made you laugh. 

"Is it Cap? Have you guys not bonded yet?" you asked. Soulmates normally bond the moment they meet each other, but if one or both of them rejects the other, they wouldn't be able to. After bonding with your soulmate, a mark appears on both of you in the same place as your other half. Bonding is considered sacred. It is the act of bounding your soul to your soulmate for life. It was described by philosophers as 'being whole again' and you had always thought it to be romantic. 

"He rejected me when we met each other" Nat said, and you notice the sadness in her eyes for a second. 

"I'm sorry Nat. But it's okay! It's not necessary for you to be with your soulmate! You'll find someone else" you said and it was true. Although all people have a soulmate, you don't necessarily have to bond with them. You will always have a choice. Some people don't feel the need to be with their soulmate so they'd choose not to. It won't harm the person or anything so it's completely safe.

"I know. Pepper told me she's planning to set me up with someone. A blind date" Nat said.

You squeal in joy. "A blind date?! When?!" you exclaimed loudly, not caring if other people were to hear you.

"Saturday night. I will need your help" She said and you wrapped your arms around her neck to embrace her in excitement. 

"We're going to make you so gorgeous, that patriotic man will regret rejecting you!" you said encouragingly with determination in your eyes which made the agent chuckle. 

You both heard the door of the kitchen open which made your head turn to see who it was. "What are you ladies doing?" Thor asked, his blonde hair tied up in a bun. 

"Nothing," you said with an innocent smile. 

Thor shrugged and made his way to the fridge to see what food he could find. He lifted up leftover nuggets with a confused expression on his face. "Maidens, do you know what these are?" he asked before lifting the box to his face, smelling it. "Are these edible?" he added and Nat chuckled while you laughed loudly. 

"Those are nuggets, oh mighty god of thunder," you said.

"You have to heat them up before eating them" Nat reminded.

Thor scratched his head. "I still do not know how to operate that machine," Thor said, pointing to the microwave. He knew that microwaves were used to heat cold foods but he still doesn't know how to use them.

You rolled your eyes are you giggled, taking the nuggets from Thor. "Watch, okay" you shortly ordered and Thor nodded, keeping his eyes on the microwave. 

You explained carefully to the Asgardian prince how to operate the microwave. Thor looked confused and you could only hope that he was able to understand your explanation. "Do you get it?" you asked and Thor scratched the back of his head. 

"Somehow," he said and you gave a small laugh.

"That's good enough, I guess," you said and gave him a pat on the back, a warm smile was placed on your lips. 

"You are very different from my brother when it comes to teaching me. He would have lost patience by now" Thor said and smiled at the thought of his dear brother. 

"Loki taught you?" you asked.

"How did that go?" Nat asked and raised her eyebrows for a second before taking a sip of her coffee as she leans against the counter, knowing how Loki is which made you roll your eyes at her. 

"My mother made my brother teach me magic when we were children. I am not very talented in magic, contrary to my brother, and our tutor would often complain to our parents about my 'lack of skills', so mother thought it was a good idea to have my brother, who was talented in magic, teach me. She had also told us it would be a good bonding time for both of us" Thor said fondly, remembering the simple days in his childhood when his younger brother was only a trickster and not a genocidal man. 

You chuckled, knowing it wouldn't have gone so well. "Let me guess, it didn't go so good?" you said and Nat laughed along with you. 

"It was not that bad. But my brother lost patience with me on the first day and he thought it would be a good idea to throw a knife at me to 'quickly enhance my protective magic'" Thor said, quoting the enhance my protective magic part with his hands. 

"Well, did it work?" Nat asked.

"No, it pierced my arm" Thor casually said and you and Nat burst in laughter. 

"That's such a Loki thing to do!" you said, wiping away your tears. 

"It really was not that awful. Brother healed me after that" Thor defended.

"I know, Thor, I know" you simply said, patting the big man's arm. 

"I'm gonna go cook my breakfast now. (y/n), do you want something?" Nat asked. 

"Just (preferred breakfast), please," you said and Nat nodded and started to cook the breakfast for both of you.

"Where are the others?" Thor asked and started to munch on his nuggets. 

"Asleep, or exercising," Nat said and you knew exactly which are which.

"I wonder who would like to spar with me sometimes," Thor said.

"How do you usually spar in Asgard? I might be willing to join you" Nat asked as she took the pan from the drawer and placed it on the stove.

"I can do hand in hand combat. I would often train with a female warrior like yourself. Come to think of it, you remind me of her. Both of you are just as headstrong" Thor said.

"I would love to meet her," Nat said as she gave a smile although she wasn't looking at Thor.

"Maybe I shall bring my friends in Midgard sometime," Thor said, before putting another nugget in his mouth. 

You suddenly fell out of place. You didn't have any special abilities so you couldn't just say you could spar with thor. It was times like this that made you wish you were somehow special, so you could relate to some of their conversations or be more confident with yourself. You were just a nobody. You felt like a burden. You're just a girl with a lot of traumas. 

A sigh escaped your lips. You gave a forced smile. "You should bring Loki too," you said. 

Thor smiled at the sound of his brother's name. "I would if the all-father will permit it. I'd imagine my brother would be the one to refuse since he is not fond of Midgard or his memories in here" he said. 

You forced a laugh, trying to remove the bitter taste in your mouth. "Who knows, he might change his mind. I would love to show him around, although I'm not very familiar with the streets here yet. I'm not from new york, after all" you said. (if you are from new york, just ignore that)

"Sure, he might come if I told him he has a little fan in Midgard," Thor said. 

You smiled genuinely. You really wanted to meet Loki. "Oh, I'm not the only fan in my universe. Dare I say Loki is the most liked character in the whole series. Everyone loves him. They'd go crazy if they find out that I get to meet him in real life" you said, slightly finding it funny if the whole Loki fandom did meet him in real life. 

"Wow, and what is the secret behind his fame?" Nat asked as she flips the eggs. 

"Well, there's this standard in fictional characters. Someone with dark hair and light eyes. A tall, lean, and muscular, but not too muscular man. A bad boy with a dark past and lots of traumas. And someone who is only soft for their soulmate. People go crazy for that and you can imagine why Loki has lots and lots of fans" you explained. 

Nat and Thor blinked a few times, their eyes wide. A few seconds later, they started laughing. You crossed your arms. What was funny about what you said? Thor pats his stomach, seemingly dying from laughter. "What's funny?" you asked. 

"I don't think my brother fits that standard," Thor said. 

"Yeah me neither" Nat agreed. 

"Well, perhaps you both don't know him enough," you said, slightly offended.

"Is being a genocidal murderer part of that standard?" Nat asked.

You stopped. "...its part of his charm," you said which made Nat laugh. 

"The people in your universe are crazy," she said. 

You scoffed and the door of the kitchen opens, revealing Cap, newly showered. He looks around and sees the tears in Nat and Thor's eyes. "Is something going on?" he asked.

"Nothing to concern yourself with" Nat replied with annoyance and your eyes widened. What is going on between them? You silently reminded yourself to ask Nat later when the two of you are alone. You look at Thor who was also looking at you with wide eyes. The both of you then shifted your gaze at Cap who only rolled his eyes as a response before heading to the fridge, pulling orange juice before he sighed and decided to ask his soulmate.

"Are you perhaps angry at me?" Cap asked Nat. Thor moved from the counter to your side, with his arms resting on your shoulder as you both watch the two argue. 

"Am I? I don't remember caring enough about you for me to be angry" Nat retorter which caused a silent gasp from you and Thor. 

Cap scoffed. "Oh? You don't care about me? But I'm sure you care about Bruce right? Is he your boyfriend now?" You understood immediately that Cap was jealous but Nat was not having it. She looked almost as if she was ready to snap Cap's neck into two. 

"Why are you even bringing him up? What does he have to do with this?" Nat lets go of the spatula before she walks towards Cap.

"Oh, we should probably go. This is not going to be a pretty sight" You said and pulled Thor away even with his complaints.

You got out of the kitchen and went to the living room, making Thor sit down beside you as you both wait for the pair to finish their arguing. Tony walks to the living room, yawning and still in his sweats. He was about to head to the kitchen when you and Thor stopped him. 

"Don't" Thor and you chorused.

Tony turned to look at the two of you. "Why?" he asked. 

"Nat and Cap are fighting. I don't think you want to go in there" you said. 

"Jesus" Tony replied before sitting down beside Thor. 

"How'd she make him mad? Goody two-shoes barely get mad" Tony said. 

"I really don't know" you answered. 

"I think it was quite amusing. We should've stayed there and watched" Thor said and gave a grin. 

"Uh, not me. I like to stay away from lovers' quarrel" Tony said. 

The kitchen door opened, and Cap came out looking distressed. He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed loudly. You, Tony, and Thor awkwardly watched him as Steve tries to calm himself. Eventually, Cap walked to the couch where everyone was sitting and plops down beside you, letting out another deep breath. "What are we doing here?" he asked. 

"Uh, waiting for you, capsicle" Tony said. 

"What happened there?" You asked and Cap gave a tired smile. 

"I don't wanna explain it right now," he said and you nodded, understanding him. 

"(y/n)" the door of the kitchen suddenly opened and Nat peeked, calling your name.

You turned your head before noticing the sour expression on Steve's face. "Yes?" you answered. 

"Our breakfast is ready," she said and Tony stood up at the sound of breakfast.

"Uh, uh, uh, I only cooked for us ladies," Nat said, immediately stopping Tony in his tracks. 

"You can cook for yourself if you want" You grinned, showing off a smug smile. 

"How spoiled you are, Barmy," Tony said and you only rolled your eyes in response. 

"I am her younger sister, of course, she's gonna spoil me," you said, sticking out your tongue at him which made Nat smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all I wrote this chapter on my phone and I didn't realize it got so long. Hope you enjoy and thanks for reading! ❤❤


	9. 09

It was Saturday, the day of Nat's blind date. Nat told you how she still hadn't told Steve about it even when they met in their dreams. You were currently at Nat's room, waiting for Pepper to come so you all could start doing Nat's hair and makeup. You weren't very experienced in makeup so you figured that you would be the one to do the hair and Pepper could do the makeup.  
  
A few minutes later, Pepper arrived. You haven't met her yet as she was very busy and couldn't always visit the tower. She opened the door of Nat's room with a soft smile on her face. You noticed the elegant air around her and the mature features on her face and you immediately liked her.  
  
"Hey girls, am I late?" Pepper asked, coming in to hug Nat. She turned to you with a smile.  
  
"I believe we haven't met before. I'm Pepper but you can call me Pep although I think you know me already" she said, offering her hand which you took with a smile.  
  
"Ah yes, I'm a big fan of you," you said, trying to appear calm although you felt like screaming your head off. Pepper Potts is right in front of you!  
  
"I've been told about your situation by Tony," Pepper said with a knowing look on her face.  
  
You only nodded as a reply before Pepper pulled Nat in front of the vanity table. "Have you picked out your dress today?" Pepper asked, putting foundation on Nat's face.  
  
The agent nodded. "It's a beautiful dress," she said. You notice the nervous look on Nat's face so you decided to encourage her.  
  
"you'll be okay Nat. Don't be nervous. You are literally Natasha Romanoff. You'll be okay" you said, patting Nat on the shoulders. She smiled gratefully before regaining her composure.  
  
You and Pepper finally finished. Pepper told Nat to change into her dress. You didn't know what the dress looked like and neither Pepper. You fiddled with your fingers, feeling excited to see what dress she chose. Nat came out of the closet, wearing a gorgeous little black dress that hugged every curve in her body. You suddenly thought that black really is Nat's color.  
  
"That makes your boobs look amazing" Pepper commented which made you laugh.  
  
"And your butt" you added and Pepper nodded, completely agreeing. Nat rolled her eyes at the two of you while chuckling.  
  
"So, do you know who your date is?" you asked.  
  
Nat shook her head. "Pepper won't tell me anything about him," she said.  
  
"It's a blind date. Of course, I'm not gonna tell you anything. But do not worry. He is an amazing man" Pepper said.  
  
"He's very lucky he gets to see you in that dress," you said, looking at Nat again, completely crushing on her at that moment.  
  
"I can also fight in this dress. Just in case something happens" Nat said, stretching her leg to demonstrate.  
  
"Of course, typical Nat," you said, rolling your eyes.  
  
"Poor Steve" you suddenly commented.  
  
Nat scoffed. "Please don't mention him right now. My night is going to be ruined before it even starts" she said and you and Pepper giggled.  
  
"Sorry, sorry," you said.  
  
Pepper looks at the clock on the wall, noticing that it was almost time for Nat's date. She stood up which made you also stand up. "Your date is probably waiting right now, you should go. Happy is going to drive you" she said.  
  
"It's fine. Won't being late make a fashionable entrance. I mean imagine Nat walking to the table looking like she's in a hurry in THAT dress. The man would fall in love immediately" you said which made Nat and Pepper laugh.  
  
Nat ruffled your hair. "Not if I'm an hour late. I should go" she said, grabbing her purse and slipping on to her black stilettos.  
  
The three of you walked out of the room and through the living room where Nat's attire didn't go unnoticed by the men, especially Steve. They all stared and Tony stood up to greet Pepper. "Where are you going, Romanoff? Do you have a mission?" Tony asked.  
  
"No, Stark. I have a blind date" she bluntly said. "I'm going to be late so, I'll see you all later" she added before giving you and Pepper a hug. Tony's mouth gaped as he blinks a few times, looking back at Pepper and you and Nat.

"Be careful. If he's a creep, cut off his penis" you said which made her smile.  
  
"I will," she said and winked at you before heading to the elevator.  
  
You return your eyes to the living area where you notice Steve barely hiding his shock. He had wide eyes and it was quite obvious how he looked completely attracted to Nat. I mean who wouldn't, Nat's a great woman. You laugh to yourself, silently wishing for the date to go well to make Cap realize that he's very much in love with Nat.  
  
"SHE has a date?!" Tony asked, emphasizing the 'she' part.  
  
You raised an eyebrow at the man. "How rude, Stark," you said and Pepper glared at him.  
  
"No, I meant- I didn't expect she would be interested in things like those" Tony said, correcting his wording.  
  
"What is a date?" Thor asked from the couch. He was holding a can of beer which looked tiny in his huge hands.  
  
"It's kinda like courting each other. You get to know each other and then if you like each other enough, you become lovers" you explained and Thor nodded.  
  
"That's great then. Lady Nat seemed to look forward to her date" Thor said.  
  
"Who is her date? Why have you never told me you were setting her up with someone?" Tony asked and you looked at Pepper, silently listening to what she was about to say.  
  
"Remember the young handsome CEO that we met at a party?" Pepper said and Tony stopped, trying to recall which party she was talking about.  
  
"The son of Mr. Sutherland?" Tony asked and Pepper nodded.  
  
"Him? Really, Pep? Out of all the guys?" Tony said which made you a bit concerned.  
  
"Why? Is he someone bad?" You asked and Tony turned to you.  
  
"I don't like him. He's a bit too perfect. I think he's hiding something. And he's over 6 feet. He's very suspicious" Tony said and Pepper laughed.  
  
"6'1 actually. And stop saying he's suspicious. You say that to every guy who's taller than you" Pepper said and you giggled.  
  
"He sounds amazing. What about his soulmate?" you asked.  
  
"His soulmate died a few years ago. He had already moved on and wanted to start dating again. And I suddenly remembered Nat so I set them up together. They are very compatible in my opinion" Pepper answered.  
  
"I'm telling you he is very suspicious. What if he works for HYDRA?" Tony said and at the corner of your peripheral vision, you see Cap quietly listening to the conversation.  
  
"No, he's not. He even volunteers in orphanages and some nursing homes" Pepper said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"ooh, compassionate" you commented.  
  
"Someone that perfect has got to be hiding something. I'm telling you Pep, I don't like that guy" Tony said.  
  
"You don't like everyone" Pepper answered which made you laugh.  
  
"No bu-" you interrupted Tony before he could say anything again.  
  
"Are you staying here tonight?" You asked, hoping to spend more time with Pepper.  
  
"I am. I'm going to wait for Nat" she said and you grinned.  
  
"Great! Why don't we watch a movie while we wait" you suggested and Pepper nodded.  
  
"I'm gonna go get us some snacks," she said and headed to the kitchen with Tony following behind her like a dog.  
  
You sat down on the couch, letting out a breath as you stretch your back. You turned to Cap who was sitting on the side, looking to be deep in thought. You pursed your lips, wanting to say something to him. "You know, you still have a chance. Just apologize to her and ask for another chance. You're her soulmate. She would accept your apology. Nat is not heartless" you softly said in a suggestive tone.  
  
Cap didn't say anything and you awkwardly cleared your throat before turning to Thor to see what he's up to. "I'm not in love with her. There is only one woman who owns my heart and it is not her" Cap said which made you slightly surprised. You turned to him with a sympathetic smile.  
"Well, I can't force you now, can I?" you answered, silently praying to the gods for Nat's date to go so well, Cap would regret his decisions. But in the back of your mind, you also felt sorry for him. He was clearly in love with Nat but he's rejecting his feeling for her because he chooses to remain loyal to Peggy. You can only hope no one would get too hurt.  
  
7 movies later, the elevator opened, revealing a slightly dazed Natasha. The entirety of the living room, which is basically you, Pepper, Tony, and Thor stared at her as she walks towards the couch, kicking off her heels. Cap already went to bed, not wanting to hear about Nat's date and Bruce was in his lab doing who knows what.  
  
You and Pepper look at each other for a second as Nat squeezed herself beside you, letting her head fall on your shoulder. She lets out a big sigh and you decided to ask. "How did it go?"  
  
Nat didn't say anything for a few seconds, looking as if she was reminiscing what had happened. "It was...amazing" she finally answered.  
  
You and Pepper stared at each other before squealing like teenagers. "You have to tell us what happened," you said.  
  
"He was absolutely amazing. He was such a gentleman and respectful. And really smart. We talked a lot. About different topics. We never ran out of things to talk about which is a good thing. He seemed really interested in me and I think he's a really good man" Nat said. You looked at Tony and smirked which he rolled his eyes in return.  
  
"Do you like him?" you asked.  
  
"I do," Nat said a sincere smile was placed on her lips.  
  
"So, when's the next date?" Pepper asked and wiggled her eyebrows.  
  
Nat scoffed before showing a soft smile. "Sunday," she said. "It's a lunch date next time. He said he's showing me his favorite restaurant in manhattan" she said.  
  
"Oh, Nat, I'm so happy for you," you said and wrapped your arms around her neck.  
  
"Thank you. And thank you Pep. For setting us up" she said and smiled at Pepper as she strokes your back in gentle motions.  
  
"You're welcome. Anything for you girls" she said and joined in on the hug.  
  
"How about me?" Tony asked, which made you three turn to the man. "I'm the one who arranged that party you know," he said and you three simultaneously roll your eyes at him.  
  
"Don't get so full of yourself, iron boy. You probably weren't the one who organized that party" you said.  
  
"Well, of course, I paid someone to do that for me. But it was my idea" he said.  
  
"You are unbelievable," you said.  
  
"I completely agree," Thor said which made you turn to him, forgetting that he was in the living room as well.  
  
"Oh Thor, I forgot you for a bit," you said.  
  
"It is alright. Oh, I almost forgot. I am returning to Asgard tomorrow" he said.  
  
You raised your eyebrows. "What? Why?" you asked.  
  
"My brother has called me through Heimdall. He said he wanted to talk to me" Thor said which made you slightly worried.  
  
"Sounds suspicious. Did he say what he wants?" Tony asked.  
  
"No, that is why I am going to Asgard tomorrow" Thor replied.  
  
"Has he done this before?" Nat asked.  
  
"He has never called for me before. He mostly says it to me straight away so I'm a little worried" Thor said.  
  
"I'm sure it'll be fine," you said with an encouraging smile.  
  
"Thank you, lady (y/n)" he said, returning your smile. "I might be able to persuade my brother to meet his little fan" Thor added.  
  
"Oh, I suddenly remembered" you started. "Thor, do you know of any Asgardians who still haven't met their soulmate?" you asked.  
  
Thor stopped to think. "There are some people, why do you ask?" he said.  
  
"I think my soulmate may be Asgardian"

\-------------------------------------

Nat's dress for reference: 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'alll I wrote this using my phone so pleasseee correct me if I have any typos or grammar mistakes and I will edit it ony my laptop. Thank you and I hope you enjoyed it!!
> 
> Edit: I FORGOT ABOUT CLINT OH NO


	10. 10

"I think my soulmate may be Asgardian," you said, looking at Thor's eyes.

Everyone present in the living room froze for a few seconds. They eyed each other before Nat decided to speak. "Are you sure?" she asked.

"I don't know" you answered.

"Why do you say so?" It was Thor's turn to ask.

You turned to him. "Your accent. And the way you speak. It's the same as his" you said.

Thor shifted at his seat. "You said he's never told you his name?" he asked again and you nodded.

"I really wanna meet him, so Thor, I would really appreciate it if you try to find him. Or at least ask around" you said, a hopeful expression painted on your face.

Thor nodded slowly. "I will do not worry, lady (y/n). I know some people" he said.

"Who?" Pepper asked.

"Well, there's two on my mind right now. Fandral, one of the warriors three, I think Lady (y/n) knows him already, and my brother, Loki" Thor said and you felt something in you shift when you heard Loki's name.

"It must be that Fandral guy then," Tony said, refusing to even acknowledge Loki.

You scoffed. Nat nodded, agreeing to what Tony said. "Oh, come on, I'm sure it's neither of them," you said. Someone great like Loki or Fandral doesn't deserve to be with someone like you so you knew it would be impossible for one of them to be your soulmate

"Don't worry, I will find your soulmate" Thor said, pulling your hand gently to hold. He smiled softly at you as he looks directly into your eyes.

"Thank you, Thor. I owe you one" you softly exclaimed.

"You owe me nothing, Lady (y/n). Anything for a dear friend of mine" he said which melted your heart to hear. Thor had become very close to you in the 2 weeks that you have been together and to hear that he considers you a dear friend made you love him even more.

"Thank you, really" you repeated.

"You are most welcome," Thor said before ruffling your hair.

"What does he look like?" You turned to Tony to answer his question.

"He has black hair that reaches his nape. And green eyes. Like forest green kind" you explained.

You notice Thor's eyes widen for a few seconds before he rubbed his chin as if he was thinking of something. He drank the remaining beer in one gulp and cleared his throat. The description of your soulmate that you gave him sounds an awful lot like someone he knows but he had to go to Asgard to make sure of it so he didn't say anything to you about his suspicions.

"Did he say anything else about himself?" Nat asked.

"Well, he told me he has a brother. That his favorite color is green. That he lives somewhere far... that's it I guess" you said, not able to provide useful information regarding your soulmate.

"That's it? Really? He's never told you his name or where exactly he lives?" Nat asked and you nodded slowly as a reply. You didn't say anything about the fact that he was adopted as something in you was telling you not to tell them.

You suddenly remembered something about your soulmate. "Oh! He can change his forms. When I asked him if he really had to use a child form, he changed into Thor! It was amazing really. He looked exactly like Thor" you said and Thor looked confused for a second before he seemed to realize something.

"I see" Thor shortly answered.

"When do you leave, Thor?" You asked.

"Tomorrow morning" Thor replied.

The morning after, it was Thor's time to leave. He wore his armor and in his hand was the Mjolnir. All the Avengers were on the helipad, seeing Thor off excluding Clint as he was still visiting his family.

"Well then, I'll get going. Take care everyone and lady (y/n) do not worry, I will try to find your soulmate" Thor said, giving you a quick hug as he did to the others. You gave him a soft smile, knowing you will miss the Asgardian a little especially since you have gotten quite close these past few weeks that you have been living together.

"You take care too, okay?" You said, gently patting Thor's arm.

"Yeah, since we don't know why Loki suddenly needs to see you. He must be plotting something again" Tony said which made you slightly annoyed as you rolled your eyes at the man.

"I'm sure Loki just wants to tell you something important," you said, defending the god of mischief.

"My brother wouldn't be able to do anything. He is currently being held in a dungeon cell designed specifically for him" you raised your eyebrows in surprise at what Thor had said.

"It must be hard on him," you said, with a concerned expression on your face.

"It is but my brother has to take responsibility for what he has done regardless of who convinced him to," Thor said and you bit your lip before your eyes widened again, remembering a certain incident.

"I'm leaving, goodbye everyone," Thor said, turning his back and you contemplated on whether to say it or not. You pursed your lips, not caring if you were to change the order of the events in the movie.

"Wait!" You shouted in hurry and Thor turned to see what you have to say. "I need to tell you something," you said and Thor waited patiently for you to speak. You walked towards him and leaned into his ear to whisper.

"Listen well. Dark elves will arrive at Asgard and Frigga will die by the hand of someone named Malekith. Save her Thor and if you can't, please try to free your brother for a day so he could be with his mother in her last day" you whispered, worry and fear written all over your face.

"What?!" he asked loudly, enough for the other avengers to hear.

"Is it true, lady (y/n)?!" Thor added, gripping both of your shoulders tightly. You slowly nodded as an answer.

"I told you what will happen but the rest is up to you," you said, looking at Thor's eyes.

Thor stopped, taking in a deep breath. "I understand, thank you for telling me," he said and hugged you one more time before he finally called for Heimdall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'allllll it's been a whileeee, thanks for sticking with my story!!! I know it may be confusing but I already said in the summary that I wouldn't follow the original storyline of the marvel movie and Im basically just doing what I want for this story lmaooooooooo, see you all on the next chappp!!! 


	11. 11

Thor arrived at Asgard and was immediately greeted by his old friend, Heimdall. They hugged each other like brothers who hadn't seen each other for years. Thor pulled back, a huge grin on his face.

"How have you been, old friend?" Thor asked.

Heimdall returned his smile. "I've been good. How is Midgard?" the dark-haired man asked, placing a hand on their prince's shoulder.

"It is fine. How is Asgard? Did anything happen while I was gone?" Thor asked, remembering about the incident that you told him.

"Nothing much, except your brother suddenly told me to call for you" Heimdall replied, a serious expression on his face.

"I will see you later. I have got something important to talk about with my father" Thor said, hugging Heimdall one last time before he headed to the palace.

Thor arrived, with the warriors three and Sif by the entrance, bright and welcoming smiles plastered on their faces as they welcome the Asgardian prince back to his home.

"Thor!!" Sif said, walking swiftly to embrace Thor along with Fandral, Hogun, and Volstagg. They all greeted each other with a big group hug.

"Welcome back, Thor" Volstagg spoke, as they lead the prince inside the palace, talking about Thor's life in Midgard.

"Do you all know why my brother has called for me?" Thor asked after catching up with his best friends.

"No, he never told us why. He just said he needed to speak with you with something of importance" Sif replied.

Thor nodded. "I see" he had a small inkling of what his brother has to say.

"I will go visit my father first. I have something important to say to him" Thor said and said his goodbyes to his friends before heading to the throne room where his father was surely at.

Thor burst the door of the throne room, excited to see his father and king of Asgard. He had a bright smile on his face as he walks towards his father who was sitting on a throne. The Allfather smiled widely upon seeing his son, he stood up and welcomed Thor with stretched arms. Thor embraced his father tightly, patting each other’s back.

"Welcome home, son" Odin spoke after the two broke the hug.

"I'm home, father," Thor said and suddenly remembered your warning.

"Father, I have something important to tell you," Thor said, his voice held concern and urgency.

"What is it, my son?" Odin asked, noticing how serious his son looked.

"Dark elves will attack Asgard today. We should gather our forces, make sure every single civilian is safe-“ Thor was stopped by his father who looked very confused by what his son had said.

“How do you know that?” Odin asked. Thor didn’t know how to answer the question. He didn’t want to spend any more time explaining your situation so instead, he told his father that you were an oracle.

“I met a powerful oracle in Midgard. She told me everything about the attack that will happen in Asgard. And that mother is going to die by someone named Malekith” Thor bluffed and he was pretty sure that you would be burdened when you find out about Thor blabbing about you being a talented oracle.

“Is that true?” Odin asked and Thor only nodded. Odin saw the sincerity in his son’s eyes and there was no way he could be joking about such serious matters. Thor was the future king of Asgard after all.

“Very well, you may go. I will handle it” Odin simply said and Thor turned back and left the throne room to visit his brother, the reason why he came back to Asgard.

Minutes later, he arrived at the dungeon of the palace where his brother was being held. He immediately saw his brother who was reading a book in a bed placed in the middle of the room. Loki noticed his brother almost instantly. He closed his book and stood up, waiting for Thor to enter the room.

“How have you been doing brother?” Thor asked after entering. Loki raised an eyebrow, seeming to be annoyed by Thor’s question.

“Not well” Loki replied after trying his hardest to calm himself. He didn’t want to do anything that would add up to his crimes.

“Right” Thor chuckled which made Loki irritated even more. “Why did you call for me?” he asked and Loki barely managed to stop himself from throwing a knife at his brother.

Loki took a breath, not knowing how to tell Thor that he wanted to meet his soulmate. Knowing his brother, Loki knew that Thor has no idea that his soulmate was someone he already knew. He let out a breath before finally speaking.

“I found my soulmate”

Right after Loki said those words, Thor’s eyes widened and his mouth gaped. He moved towards his brother to wrap his arms around him. The Asgardian prince was delighted that his brother had found his soulmate after centuries.

“That’s great brother! Do you know who she is?” Thor asked and on the back of his mind, he could somehow tell that it was someone he knew.

“Yes, and I think you know her too” Loki replied after pulling from the hug.

“Her name is (y/n). She had told me that you were quite close with each other” Loki said, feeling a bit irked that you were close with his brother.

“Oh my god! I knew it!! When lady (y/n) described her soulmate’s appearance to us, I had a hunch that it was you!” Loki looked at his brother, raising an eyebrow.

“What do you mean?” Loki asked.

“Actually, lady (y/n) asked me for a favor” Loki only stared at Thor, waiting for his brother to continue. “She thinks that her soulmate is Asgardian and wanted me to ask around to help her look for them” Thor added.

Loki froze. He hadn’t expected you to ask Thor to search for him. He didn’t think that you wanted to meet him that badly. And he certainly didn’t expect that you would suspect he was Asgardian. “Clever girl” he softly said, enough for his brother to hear.

“How did she knew I was Asgardian?” Loki asked.

“Lady (y/n) said that we speak the same. That we have the same accent” Thor explained and Loki chuckled which made Thor blink twice to make sure he wasn’t seeing things but later smiled, Thor had never seen his brother genuinely smile aside from when Loki’s spending time with their mother. He had only seen his manipulative and fake smiles and Thor was relieved that you could bring out the real him, something he tries so hard to hide.

“Do you want to meet her?” Thor asked.

“Of course, but not right now. I know the Allfather wouldn’t allow it” Loki said, plopping himself back to the bed.

“I could convince father. I will talk to him. I’ll make sure you get to meet lady (y/n)” Thor said which made Loki surprised.

“You would do that?” he asked and Thor nodded without hesitation.

“Of course! You are my brother after all” Thor said, showing a bright smile.

“Alright then. I’ll count you on that” Loki said and opened his book to continue his reading.

“Oh by the way brother, lady (y/n) warned me about something before I left for Asgard,” Thor said and Loki raised his head to see what Thor is about to say.

“Mother is going to die. She said Asgard is going to be attacked by dark elves and that I should free you for a day so you could spend time with mother with no regrets” Loki’s eyes widened.

“What did you say? Is that true?” Loki felt his chest tighten. It was certainly something he didn’t expect to hear.

“I suspect she’s never told you?” Thor asked.

“N-No, I haven’t slept yet. You know time works differently in this realm” Loki said.

“I already told father about it. He told me he’s going to handle everything so I wouldn’t worry too much brother” Thor said and Loki scoffed when he heard that Odin would handle everything.

“Would you like me to call mother for you?” Thor asked and Loki stopped before he shook his head pridefully.

“No” Loki shortly said. ‘She’s not my mother anyway, I shouldn’t worry for her’ Loki thought but he knew full well that Frigga is someone important and very dear to him.

Thor sighed before looking away from his brother. “Alright, I’ll go now,” he said before leaving the room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh literally Loki is so prideful I sometimes wanna punch him but all is well everyone. Reader will help change Loki hehehehe. See you all on the nextttt chappyyy ❤


End file.
